Chat "Room"
The Chat "Room" is a thread in Twatter where users can talk about anything. In other words, it is a thread with no topic. There are multiple Chat "Room" versions, and they are the largest threads in the entire forum, with the original thread as the third-largest, v2 as the second-largest, and v3 as the largest. Chat "Room" The first chat room. It was created by the now-inactive forum member Bonjour, and locked when penguin123 tried to make a countdown to page 100, followed by the creation of Chat "Room" v2. Page 100 The 100th page in the first chat room was exciting for many members, though most of them, knowing not what would happen at the end, were worried what would happen at the end of page 99. Others took it upon themselves to achieve the first or last post on that page. A battle broke out between members Bonjour, TheJonyMyster, TurretBot, and Rokit. The tension of waiting for someone to post was so high it was ridiculous and a countdown began, the battle ending. Curious hope for page 101 was high as the download count for Alesan's Entities, but was soon obliverated by Sašo, ending the countdown and creating the second chat room. Chat "Room" v2 The second chat room. It was created by Sašo when Chat "Room" got locked. This chat room ended at page 103, and then followed by Chat "Room" v3. Page 100 Around a 20 member increase came about on the 97th page. To keep from repeating the first battle, members such as Firaga attempted to keep the hype down by beginning discussions over Super Mario 64. To around half the members posting this topic was mentioned, others began usual hype over page 100. The member WiloKing, usually mild in posting, began to spam large, unique rants of random words and phrases that had little to no correlation whatsoever. Other members, such as TurretBot, HugoBDesigner, SauloFX, HansAgain, MagicPillow and B-Man99 began spamming in hype as well. Eventually, the shitposting level was so high, not only did the room reach page 100, it reached page 103. Humorously, MM102 made the first post on Page 102, stating it was his life goal. Most sensible members tried to ignore the onslaught of text but it proved to be as powerful as an atomic bomb in Stabyourself history. Eventually Sašo took a good look at the devastated thread and banned WiloKing twice, which wasn't only due to this but also an earlier burst of anger towards Turtley3 for irrelevantly, constantly posting about Cube World for the past week even though he'd been warned several times. Sašo called the thread a disgrace and hijacked Chat "Room" v3 from Cake. Chat "Room" v3 The third chat room. It was created by Cake, but Sašo hijacked the thread to make it official. Page 100 At the end of the second room, WiloKing predicted, although incomprehendibly furious, he would achieve the 100 page's first post, and this prediction came true on January 2nd, 2017. The battle for v3 was not as fierce as was predicted, and so did not have the same impact as was thought; in fact, the Chat "Room" v3 continued to be active for two years after that, insofar as anything else was on the forums. However, completely unexpectedly, unannounced and unbeknownst to anyone, mysteriously, Sašo locked Chat "Room" v3 on April 16th, 2019 a few days after the forum redesign. Chat "Room" v5 - new forum smell After locking Chat "Room" v3, Sašo decided to skip Chat "Room" v4 and directly create Chat "Room" v5, thus repeating the cycle of the Chat "Room". Page 100? As of now it is unknown what will happen on the 100th page of this thread, although Sašo requested in the first post that it reach said page by the year 2027.Category:Twatter Category:Thread Category:Forums